1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical cutting machine, and more particularly to a surgical milling cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a surgical operation, a milling cutter is used for cutting. The milling cutter comprises a milling cutter bracket, a blade and an electric motor. The top of the milling cutter bracket has an L-shaped support frame. The short side of the L-shaped support frame has a hole. The cylindrical head at the front part of the blade of the milling cutter extends into the hole to ensure that the milling cutter provides a better effect. In order to protect the milling cutter, the cylindrical head doesn't fully extend into the hole so a portion of the cylindrical head is exposed. In the existing technology, the short side of the L-shaped support frame is a flat configuration. When cutting an object, the cylindrical head doesn't work if it touches the object. The object will be cut unevenly. During cutting, it is difficult for the milling cutter to change direction so it is not convenient for use.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.